See You Again
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: After learning of Carly's plans to marry Sonny and of the kidnapping of TJ, Jacks gained custody of his daughter, not wanting Josslyn around that dangerous life. Right before her senior year, she comes back to Port Charles with her father and might even find a bit of romance with a childhood friend. Three to fourshot
1. Chapter 1

**See You Again**

 **Summary: After learning of Carly's plans to marry Sonny and of the kidnapping of TJ, Jacks gained custody of his daughter, not wanting Josslyn around that dangerous life. Right before her senior year, she comes back to Port Charles with her father and might even find a bit of romance with a childhood friend.**

 **Three to fourshot**

 **Part One**

Josslyn Jacks was curled up in her seat of she and her father's private plane. She wasn't asleep, though it might look it. Instead, she found herself focused on looking out the window as the flew closer and closer to Port Charles. She hadn't been there in seven years. Not since her mother married Sonny Corinthos, yet again. Her father hadn't wanted her around that life. The danger of it. Infact, it was a wonder he was even allowing her to come back, now. Her father had always ensured that her brothers, mother, uncles, and grandmother came to visit her in Australia.

She felt rather than saw her father come to sit across from her. She turned her attention to him then, seeing his loving smile that was filled with the slightest bit of reluctance.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, Josslyn." He told her softly, not really happy about it. For so long, his little girl had been safe. Keeping her away from this hellhole had ensured that. But now she was back here and he could feel a tightness in his chest as he worried.

Josslyn nodded at that and sat up straight, fingers tapping against the arm rest restlessly. She bit her bottom lip, nerves getting to her as she took in a deep breath and counted to ten. There was really no reason to worry. This was where she'd lived the first ten years of her life. She supposed it was her father's nervousness getting to her. Or perhaps the fact that she would be seeing how things had changed since she'd been here. She stopped thinking of it abruptly as the plane stopped.

She and her father stopped at the Metrocourt and got a hotel room to stay in so she could was up a bit before they went to visit her family. She wasn't expecting the knock on the door. Not at all. She let out a sigh and shut off the shower, thankful that she hadn't began to wash her hair yet. Slowly, she grabbed her robe and slid it on before walking out into the living area of the suite, throwing the door open. Her blue eyes widened as she saw her mother standing there, wide smile on her face.

"Josslyn! Baby!" Carly squealed, stepping forward to hug her daughter tightly, not caring that the dripping water from the teen's hair was soaking through her shirt. She pulled back and framed her daughter's face with her hands, looking her over. "You look so gorgeous!" She breathed. Josslyn was easily almost her height barefoot and her face was like that of a doll, in Carly's opinion.

Josslyn laughed at that and smiled at her mom's behavior. "It's good to see you too, mommy." She answered, sounding like a little girl again as she hugged her mom once more.

Her mother grabbed her hand and stepped inside the suite, pulling her daughter towards the couch. "You know, I asked your father it would be okay for your brothers and I to take you out to eat. They are so excited to see you." She said, not letting go of her little girl's hands as they sat next to each other on the sofa. "He said that it was okay so long as I didn't let you near Sonny."

The teen didn't reply to that, shifting awkwardly. She knew her mother probably wasn't pleased by that fact, even if she got why her dad didn't want her around her brothers' father. It made her feel stuck in the middle. Something that she didn't quite enjoy. "Um...I should go finish my shower and then afterward, we can meet Michael and Morgan. I'm really eager to see them." She answered, changing the subject quickly. She stood up without waiting for her mother's reply and hurried back to the bathroom.

* * *

She'd just walked into Kelly's with her mother when she was suddenly picked up by a strong, familiar pair of arms. The blonde let out a sharp squeal at that and wrapped her slender arms around her brother, Morgan's neck, burying her head into it as he placed her back on her feet. When she pulled away, she saw her brother there, beaming down at her. Michael beside of him, expression soft.

"What the hell, Josslyn?" Morgan snorted in disbelief. "You're almost as tall as me."

As soon as Morgan let go of their sister, Michael moved in to hug the girl. He buried his head in her hair for a moment, placing a small kiss to the top of it. "It's great to see you, Josslyn." He told her with a smile, catching his mother's tearful expression as she watched the three of them, reunited once more. "We've been waiting for this moment for days."

Josslyn grinned at that and nodded in agreement. "I have too." She answered quietly. She took that moment to look around Kelly's. It hadn't changed much from the last time she'd been here, although new people seemed to be working. She frowned a bit in thought as she saw a familiar mop of curling, dark hair and the flash of dimples as the boy behind the counter smiled at a customer. "Is...that Spencer?" She questioned in disbelief, turning her head to look at her family. She couldn't think of why he'd be working here. It wasn't as if he really needed the money.

Her mother nodded and stared at the boy with a sad expression that Josslyn didn't quite understand. "He's been working here since he was sixteen. He's wanted to prove that he's not like his father after...well, after he found something out. He's been living with Sonny, Avery, and I ever since."

The blonde was confused by that as she continued to gaze at the boy until he glanced up, dark eyes meeting hers. She saw the recognition in his eyes as soon as he saw her and within moments, he'd come over to greet them.

"Josslyn?" Spencer Cassadine asked, small smile on his lips as he noticed his childhood friend.

The two teens were so taken by each other that they hardly heard her family telling them that they were going to get a table.

As soon as Josslyn nodded, she felt Spencer hug her gently as if she was something precious and she couldn't help but marvel at the difference between the boy she knew as a child and the young man before her now.

 **Next Part: Spencer tells Josslyn about how he came to live with her mother and his uncle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See You Again**

 **Part Two**

Josslyn and Spencer let go of each other and let their eyes roam upon the other's face, drinking each other in.

"It's good to see you, Spencer." Josslyn spoke clearly, giving him her brightest smile.

He grinned back, "You too, Joss. Carly's been talking about your visit for weeks now."

"Speaking of." Josslyn began to ask, furrowing her brows. "What happened that made you move in to Uncle Sonny's?"

Spencer paled considerably and opened his mouth to reply when he caught sight of the new customers coming in. "Sorry." He said apologetically, though he seemed oddly relieved. "I've got to get back to work. I'll tell you if you can stay behind until I get off."

The blonde nodded in understanding and hurried to the table that her family now occupied. She took a seat between Morgan and Michael and grabbed the menu that was on the table.

"What did you and Cassadine talk about?" Morgan questioned, sounding very much the overprotective older brother.

Josslyn rolled her eyes at that. "God, you're acting overprotective already!" She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest with a pout. "I just asked what made him come to live with mom and Sonny. He told me he'd tell me if I stayed behind and wait for him to get off work."

"You _do_ realize that he's your cousin, right?" Morgan asked.

Michael and Carly smothered their laughter at that.

Josslyn turned her head and smirked a bit too sarcastically, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Morgan. He's of no relation to me. Uncle Sonny isn't my father. He also isn't my uncle. And it's not like I grew up seeing him as a relative. And besides, why are you jumping to conclusions that I'm going to hook up with him? I just want to reconnect with an old friend."

"So, are you excited for senior year?" Michael asked curiously as he took a sip of his coffee.

The blonde smiled and nodded at the question. "Yeah. It should be great." She replied and flipped back her hair. "How are Sabrina and Avery?" She wondered.

Carly grinned at the mention of her step daughter, "Avery is enjoying the summer. She really wants to see you. She hears us talk about you a lot."

Josslyn's gaze flickerd down to the table and she frowned a bit. She hadn't ever really been a part of the little girl's life. The last memory she had of her was when the little girl was a small baby. "I can't wait to see her." She answered as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd missed so much. Not just the birth of her oldest brother's son, Caleb. But when Morgan began to date someone new and when he truly straightened out his life. She wasn't there when it came out that Dante had cheated on her cousin, Lulu. She wasn't even there when it came out that her godfather was still alive.

Just then, Spencer breezed over, notepad in hand and pen poised at the ready. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asked, giving them a bright, friendly smile.

Josslyn smiled, happy for the distraction and quickly ordered herself the crispy breaded cod with coleslaw, french fries, and a strawberry shake. Then she handed the menu over to Spencer as the rest of the people at the table ordered.

After he'd left the table again, Michael spoke up. "So, do you miss Australia, yet?" He wondered curiously, sipping at his coffee.

His sister shrugged and shook her head. "No. I mean, I can always go back there. I mostly miss my friends. Kendall, Jessica, Antonia, Bryan, and Ryder." She answered.

"Bryan and Ryder?" Morgan asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

Carly and Michael scoffed at his antics and watched as Josslyn rolled her eyes.

" _Yes,_ Morgan. Bryan and Ryder. You've met them before when you came to visit with mom! You know that they're great people! And besides, Bryan is gay! And Ryder is like another brother!" Josslyn protested, blue eyes widened for emphasis.

"Come on, Joss!" He protested. "I don't see you as often as I like. I have a right to be worried."

Josslyn smiled at that and reached a hand over to squeeze his. "And while I appreciate it, you really don't need to worry about me."

Morgan grumbled in disagreement and folded his arms over his chest.

Josslyn turned to Michael, giving him a bright smile. "So, how's Caleb?"

Michael laughed, grin brightening his face as she mentioned his son. "He's a wild one. A real big ball of energy."

The blonde grinned. "I can't wait to see him, again." She exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat. It's been far too long."

Before he could answer, Spencer hurried back over and placed their food in front of them, silencing the conversation for a moment.

After hugging her mother and brothers goodbye and promising to see them tomorrow, she headed over to the counter and took a seat to wait until Spencer had closed up. She watched him carefully as he cleared plates from tables and wiped down the counter. "So, how did you start living with my mom and Uncle Sonny?" She questioned she'd been mulling over all night as he finished up cleaning Kelly's.

Spencer bit his lip as he led her over to the door so they could both grab their light jackets off the standing coat rack and head outside. "It's kind of a long story. But..I found out something about my dad that was kind of unforgivable."

Josslyn gave him a questioning look, confusion ringing clear in her blue eyes.

He sighed at that and continued, "I found out how my dad stole ELQ from your brother and the rest of the Quartermaines. Beyond that, I found out that he knew Jason Morgan was alive, but he chose to keep it secret. He even had Hayden Barnes shot when she tried to tell Jason and Sam."

The blonde let out a gasp of shock, mouth open in an "o" and eyes wide in shock. "Oh my god! I am sorry about that, Spence. I mean...I was never your father's biggest fan after he took away ELQ from Michael. But I'd have never thought he'd do something as horrible as shoot someone. So, he's not in jail?"

Spencer shook his hand and held out his arm for her to lace her arm through. "No. Somehow, he got Hayden not to say anything by using me to make her feel guilty. So I did the only thing that I could. I went to your mom and Uncle Sonny and asked them if I could stay with them."

They were silent as they both walked into the empty park and took a seat in the grass.

"Well, that explains why my mother wouldn't tell me that you're living with she and Uncle Sonny." Josslyn said with a shake of her head. She placed a hand on his arm gently and looked at him imploringly. "Hey, you know you're nothing like him, right? You're honestly one of the best guys I know and whatever your father has done...it has nothing to do with you. You're your own person."

He looked at her grateful, yet curious. "Thank you for saying that. But how did you know that I needed to hear it?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I knew because I would want that reassurance if I was in your position. Besides, I _know_ you. I saw how ashamed you were when you told me what your father had done."

Spencer felt tears sting his eyes and he nodded before turning back to look at the sky, sitting with Josslyn in silence for awhile longer.


End file.
